


Lucy Meets Lisa

by Model_of_Propriety



Category: Jekyll & Hyde - Wildhorn/Wildhorn & Bricusse & Cuden/Bricusse
Genre: Could Be Canon, During Canon, Gen, Missing Scene, ha did you catch the title reference, i'm so clever /j, lisa honey stop being so hard on yourself, of a sort, tiny implications of not-so-nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Model_of_Propriety/pseuds/Model_of_Propriety
Summary: Is this 46 Harley Street? I was looking for a Dr. Henry Jekyll.Basically exactly what the title says.
Relationships: Lisa Carew/Henry Jekyll
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Lucy Meets Lisa

**Author's Note:**

> Look I love Lisa and Lucy too much for them to never interact.

Lisa walked out of Henry’s door and nearly crashed into another woman. “Oh, I am so sorry!” she said, embarrassed. “I really should pay better attention to where I’m going!” 

“Please, don’t worry about it,” the other woman responded. “I was just about to knock. Is this 46 Harley Street? I was looking for a Dr. Henry Jekyll.” 

“Yes, you’re in the right place, but don’t get your hopes up about seeing him. He’s not been seeing any company for several days now.” Lisa frowned slightly, then shook her head to clear it. “But where are my manners? I’ve not even introduced myself. I am Lisa Carew, Dr. Jekyll’s fiancée.” 

She held out her hand, which the other woman cautiously shook. “I’m Lucy,” she said. “Lucy Harris.” 

“Pleasure to meet you, Lucy. Please, come in,” Lisa said, holding the door open for her. 

Lucy hesitated on the doorstep. “I don’t want to keep you,” she said nervously. “You looked as if you were just leaving.” 

“Oh, I wasn’t going anywhere important,” she responded offhandedly. “I was just leaving because Henry wouldn’t see me, but I would be more than happy to keep you company. Oh,” she added, seeing Lucy was still hesitant, “but if you’d rather wait alone, I certainly wouldn’t mind.” 

“No, it’s not that! I’d love to wait with you. I’m just not used to people like you noticing me.” 

“Oh! Well, right this way.” Lisa led Lucy into the parlor. “Poole!” she called, and the butler appeared. “Please tell Dr. Jekyll that he has a visitor by the name of Lucy Harris to see him, and that his _fiancée_ is still waiting.” 

“Right away, Miss Carew.” Poole left the room to deliver Lisa’s message, and the pair of women sat down to wait. 

“Pardon my asking,” Lisa said, “but what did you mean by ‘people like me’?” 

“Well, rich people. You all tend to live in your own world, completely oblivious to the rest of us.” Lucy looked up suddenly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. You’ve been nothing but wonderful to me, and I’m over here insulting you for no reason.” 

“No, you’re right,” Lisa said softly. “I’ve always thought of myself as a kind person, but I’m no better than the rest of them.” She gave a hollow laugh. “To think, Henry was complaining about the Board being hypocrites when I’m here, the biggest hypocrite of them all.” 

She sat contemplating for several more minutes, then remembered her company with a start. “Forgive me! I was lost in my own thoughts. What brings you here, Lucy?” 

Lucy shifted in her seat. “I met Dr. Jekyll a couple weeks ago. He gave me his visiting card. ‘If you ever need a friend,’ he said. Well, I guess I needed a friend. More specifically,” she said, looking even more uncomfortable, “one that knows a bit of medicine.” She pulled back her hair, revealing her neck to be covered in a patchwork of bruises. “Pretty sight, innit? All along my back too.” 

“How awful! What happened?” 

“I’d... rather not talk about it.” Lucy shifted in her seat. “I’m just here to see if your doctor can fix me up, and I’ll be on my way.” 

“Of course, please forgive my prying.” They sat in silence for several moments, which was blessedly broken by Poole’s reappearance. 

“Right this way, Miss Harris,” Poole said, much to Lisa’s surprise. “Dr. Jekyll will see you now.” He turned towards Lisa. “I am sorry, Miss Carew, but Dr. Jekyll’s stance remains unchanged.” 

“Thank you, Poole,” she said, tears stinging her eyes. She turned to Lucy, taking her hands. “Will you please pass on a message for me? Tell him that there is more in his life than just his work.” 

“I’d be happy to,” Lucy replied. She gave Lisa’s hands a quick squeeze, then moved towards the door Poole was holding open. Lucy paused in the doorway. “For the record,” she said, turning back towards Lisa, “I don’t think you’re a hypocrite. You’ve been nothing but kind to me since we met. Only other person I’ve known like that is your Dr. Jekyll.” She gave a small smile and left the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lisa why are you so hard on yourself?
> 
> My tumblr is @why-we-build-the-wall. Come say hi!
> 
> Please please _please_ leave comments! I crave validation. (but as usual, please no swearing!)


End file.
